


Family Doesn’t End With Blood

by LadyDarkrose



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkrose/pseuds/LadyDarkrose
Summary: Written for #SPNDBCC via @foundfamily4eva on Tumblr. Day 1 prompt: Found Family. Written to my head canon in which S15E20 doesn’t exist.In their first Christmas after being free of Chuck’s machinations, TFW 2.0 and the rest of their Found Family gather to celebrate the holiday. My goal is to have all 31 ficlets interconnected , though not necessarily chronological.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 4
Collections: SPN Deserved Better





	Family Doesn’t End With Blood

_ A wise man once told me ‘Family don’t end with blood’ . _

Kaia had nodded dutifully when Dean spoke these words to her a few years back,  as she was sent off to Sioux Falls to live with Jod y and “her girls”. I nternally , she’d struggled not to roll her eyes at the sentiment . It was just too corny, too…  _Hallmark moment-y_ for her taste. B esides, in her experience, family did , indeed , end with blood. Her family ended bloody, after all, and once they were gone she was on her own, no one to wrap her up in the warmth and safety the word  _Family_ invoked.

If she were to be honest with herself, Kaia would have to admit that her feelings on the matter had started to change  shortly  after Dean laid this line on her. Jod y was a protective and motherly figure, tough but fair, and never expected more from her than she knew Kaia was able to achieve.  And Alex was cool enough, she guessed, though really she was gone more than she was home, what with getting the job as a nursing assistant. But after a while they’d developed a decent relationship, almost sisterly. And then there was Claire…. Claire, the  tough blonde chick who still slept with the plush Grumpy Cat Castiel had given her a while back for her birthday. The hunter who would decapitate vamps on a nest raid, then wonder what color she should paint her nails next. The most wayward of Jody’s  _Wayward Daughters_ , as the older woman fondly referred to the three of them.  _Claire_ ….

Kaia’s gaze shifted slowly from the random spot she’d focused on as her mind wandered to seek out the young blonde woman. When she found her, Kaia’s heart gave that familiar flutter-skip in her chest. Yeah. Definitely not _sisterly_ , that feeling. From almost the time they met, Kaia had been drawn to Claire like a moth to flame, and she soon found out the feeling was _more_ _than_ mutual. They’d tried to be quiet about things, they really had, from shared glances across the dinner table (when they were sure Alex and Jody weren’t looking) to hands casually brushing together as they worked to clear dishes, to… well. To one sneaking quietly out of the other’s bedroom before the sun came up. But Jody was no one’s fool, nor was she blind, and this game lasted all of about a week before she sat the two of them down and asked them point blank about what was going on. She was remarkably cool about it, surprising both girls, even let Kaia move into Claire’s room. “You’re both over 18, if you feel like this is what’s right for you then I’m happy for you both!” The caveat, though, was that the relationship not get in the way of the job they had to do. They needed heads clear while on hunts. Kaia could deal with that.

As her mind fully drifted back to the present, Kaia found herself smiling a little at the scene that had unfolded while she’d run to refill her and Claire’s mugs of steamy hot chocolate: Dean was dancing for no one but himself as he thumbed through the holiday playlist he’d made, as he sipped his own mug of (spiked, undoubtedly) cocoa. Castiel (who, apparently, was somehow _human_ now but still Castiel, not Jimmy; Kaia hadn’t gotten the full story there) was acting teasingly put out by the feathery halo headband that Claire had perched atop his head with a girlish giggle. Jody and Donna were doing the “mom thing” in the kitchen, busily cooking away, sacrificing their chance to help with the tree to ensure there was an amazing Christmas Eve dinner. Even if they were going to just do it all over again tomorrow. Sam had finally gotten the lights strung around the massive tree that stood in one corner of the room and was announcing the decorating could begin, a wide grin spread over his face. The words were accompanied by hesitating, uncertain hand gestures as he tried his best to remember the ASL Eileen had taught him. His efforts won him a beaming smile and signed assurance that yes, he’d done well. She then gestured for everyone to come closer, explaining with sign and speech the ornaments they’d chosen for each family member present. Jack eagerly signed to her how beautiful everything was and how much he loved his own. 

_Family…doesn’t end with blood_. Kaia’s smile widened when Claire caught her gaze and gestured her over eagerly.

“Hey! I was starting to think you got lost! The Bunker’s  kind of a maze,” her girlfriend grinned, taking a mug from Kaia’s hand before replacing it with twined fingers. Kaia leaned in to press a kiss to Claire’s cheek, warm and soft against her lips, pink from the joy of just being with the people they loved.

“Nah,” she grinned, pulling back from the kiss as she gave Claire’s hand a squeeze. “Just  kinda thinking maybe Dean’s smarter than he looks…”


End file.
